A Passionate Man
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: Connor and Abby are clearing out Connor's Grandmother's house... smut and humour ensue.


**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: An oldie from the vaults of my Live Journal... Andrew Lee Potts fans should be able to guess the inspiration behind this scene. **

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want me here, Conn?" Abby said.<p>

"Of course, you can look at all this stuff without being sentimental and help me decide what to keep and what to throw out," Connor replied. They were at his Grandmother's house, and although it was several years since she had passed away, a lot of things still hadn't been cleared out. Now Connor's mum had finally decided to sell the place, and he'd offered to go in and make a start on emptying everything out.

"It's family stuff though," Abby said

"You are family, Abby!" Connor squeezed her hand. It felt good saying that. Their relationship had moved forward very quickly after they had finally admitted their true feelings for each other. "Come on, let's have a look what we've got here."

They went inside and Connor was instantly hit with a deluge of childhood memories. He had loved coming here as a young boy. His grandmother had spoilt him rotten, Connor was the only boy amongst several cousins and he always got singled out for special attention. Most of the furniture had gone, but some of the pictures on the walls still remained. The whole place smelt of stale air and moth balls, and there was thin sheet of dust covering everything.

Abby opened a few windows whilst Connor wandered around. From the look on his face, he was reminiscing, so she decided to leave him alone for a while. This place was amazing! Despite the fact it was old and hadn't been lived in for a few years, Abby felt completely at ease. She could feel the life and the love in this place – it had been a home, not just bricks and mortar. She'd never lived in a proper home, as a child she had been in and out of flats, shared houses and bedsits.

"Abby!" Connor shouted from somewhere upstairs. "Can you see if the step ladders are still in the cupboard under the stairs? I need them to get into the loft."

Abby found them and took them up to Connor. He was stood underneath the opening in the ceiling that led up into the loft space. "What's up there then?" Abby said.

"When I was a kid, I used to play up there. Gran put all the old stuff in there, clothes, toys, everything. I'd spend hours going through all the boxes." He was already at the top of the ladder and pulling himself up into the loft. Abby heard him laugh out then he shouted for her to join him.

Shaking her head and smiling to herself, she climbed the ladders and pulled herself up. This place looked like an antique shop, and everywhere she turned there was something intriguing. She could picture a young Connor rummaging through the various boxes and getting excited at the smallest find. In fact, looking at him now, he was still that small boy! "We're meant to be deciding what to throw out, Connor," she said, trying to sound stern.

"I know, I know!" he said. "But I haven't seen some of this stuff in years! This is my family history you know, all in one place." He had found a box of toy dinosaurs and was carefully wiping the dust off them. He had a grin as wide as his face, and it was obvious to Abby that she would not get any sense out of him for a while.

Abby started to go through some of the boxes too. One contained ladies dresses, not just ordinary daytime ones but the sort a lady in the 50s would have worn to the local dance or something. Abby held one up against her, a sleeveless turquoise dress in a shiny fabric resembling silk. She swished the material around and was lost in her thoughts until she heard Connor's voice.

"That colour suits you, Abs. I think that was my Gran's, there's a photo of her wearing it in one of these boxes." He smiled at her. She blushed and began to fold the dress back up. "Aw, don't put it away! Try it on."

"I couldn't…" she began to protest.

"Please. For me. I reckon you'll look gorgeous in it." He gave her the puppy dog eyes, he knew he could get her to do anything when he did. She sighed, and began to take off her jeans and t-shirt. As she stepped into the dress, Connor watched, nodding his approval.

"Your Gran must have been tiny!" Abby said. "This is a bit tight." she was struggling with the zipper and could barely breathe.

"Here, let me help," Connor said, moving behind her. His hands moved to the zipper, but instead of pulling it up, he slid it down, then moved his hands to her shoulders and began to slide the dress off.

"Connor! So, all this was just an excuse to have your wicked way with me?" Abby giggled, tingling with delight at his touch.

"Like I need an excuse!" he laughed. His fingertips and lips knew every inch of her soft body almost as well as he knew his own, and he knew exactly what would drive her wild. He softly nibbled her ear and neck as his fingers caressed her shoulders. Abby leaned back, pressing herself against his body and sighing.

Reaching up and behind her, she stroked his hair, whilst her other hand slid down to his hip. As his lips moved down her neck and along her shoulder blade, a delicious shiver ran through her and she closed her eyes. She felt him slide the dress down further, and then remove her bra. Then, with a deep sigh, he began to caress her breasts. Her lips sought his, desperate to taste him, to lose herself in him completely.

She turned to face him and allowed herself to be enveloped by him. Slowly, sensually and lovingly, they removed each others clothing - piece by piece tossed to the floor in between passionate kisses and soft caresses. They fell back onto a couple of dusty trunks, limbs entwined, tongues tangled and hands exploring. Abby gasped as Connor thrust two fingers into her wetness, and then withdrew them. "Don't stop!" she growled, her hand reaching out for his growing erection.

"Abby!" he moaned, as her movement on his erection made his entire body tingle in anticipation of what was still to come. He loved the sound she made as he thrust his fingers in and out of her, he never tired of that soft, whimpering, moan.

"Tell me what you want!" Abby breathed. She looked up into Connor's eyes, looking deep into him and knowing he loved her more than anything.

"I want to fuck you!" he growled, increasing his pace. His words were enough to send her over the edge, she loved the way he said the f word, it sounded so deliciously wicked. As she writhed beneath him, his lips crushed hers, his tongue mirroring the motion of his fingers.

"Then do it! Come on, fuck me Connor!" she demanded. With one smooth motion, Connor had shifted and he was inside her. They fitted together perfectly, moving as one and giving themselves to the other totally. Words were not required, everything they needed to say was expressed in their actions. Connor's thrusts became more erratic and then he finally released, filling her. Abby let out a loud gasp and gripped Connor's body tightly as they both rode out their orgasm.

They remained wrapped in each other's arms for several minutes, kissing each other gently. "Love you, Abs." Connor whispered.

"Love you more," she whispered back, smiling and running her fingers through his hair.

Neither moved for some time. They felt so at ease here, like they belonged. Connor eventually unwrapped himself from Abby and sat up. "Suppose we should get on with sorting through this stuff."

"Hmmm." Abby muttered. "You know what, I've just had an idea for your next dare!"

Connor knew this was going to end badly. Abby's dares always did. He regretted the day they'd started this game, taking it in turns to dare each other. Abby had said it would be fun. He wasn't so sure any more after he'd got caught trying to steal Becker's gun. "Now?" he said. She slowly nodded, a wicked grin spreading across her face. "What did you have in mind?" he had resigned himself to his fate. It had never occurred to him to think what might happen if one of them wouldn't do the challenge they'd been set.

Abby pointed to the window in the roof. "You have to go out of the window and onto the roof."

Connor snorted. That was easy, although he wasn't that keen on heights. He began to search for his clothes.

"Ah, no clothes Conn. You go out there naked." He could have sworn he saw two devil's horns sprout on her head.

"Seriously Abby? You wouldn't make me …" he stopped. He could see she did mean it. "I thought you loved me, but you're just using me for my body and your own amusement!" he pretended to pout. Abby just nodded. "OK," he sighed. "How long do I have to be out there?"

"Two minutes," Abby said. "Wouldn't want you catching cold."

She watched him climb out of the window as she started to get dressed, and then leaned out to make sure he was going out onto the roof. The sight made her smile, and she decided she had to take a photo. Her phone was in her bag downstairs. "Won't be a minute, Conn!" she called, and disappeared.

She came back a couple of minutes later, mobile phone ready to take a photo of Connor naked on the rooftop. She pushed at the window, but it wouldn't budge. She banged it, shoved it, shook it, but it was stuck firmly shut. "Connor!" she yelled, banging on the pane. "It's stuck, I can't open it!"

"Stop messing about, Abby, let me in!" he shouted back, banging on the glass.

"I can't!"

"Abby!" Connor was trying to pull the window from his side. It was definitely stuck. "Get something to smash the glass," he shouted.

"OK, hang on." She felt awful, poor Connor! It was a chilly day, and she'd sent him out there with no clothes. What could she do? As she turned around trying to find something to smash the window with, she could hear sirens approaching.

"Abby!" Connor was shouting and banging on the window. "Did you call the fire brigade?"

"No? Oh my god, Connor!" One of the neighbours must have seen him up there and called them. No doubt the police were on their way too to arrest him for indecent exposure or something. She made her way down the step ladders and ran outside to greet the fire engine.

"Everything OK, Miss?" one of the firemen said. "We had a call saying someone was trying to commit suicide."

"No, he just … he's my boyfriend, and we have this game. I dared him to go on the roof naked, but the window got stuck and he can't get back in," Abby explained, cringing in embarrassment. The fireman tried to conceal his amusement.

"Don't worry, we'll get him down," he said, and ran over to his colleagues who were already setting up the moving platform. As they spoke, they all kept looking over at Abby. The neighbours were all out on the street, watching the excitement. Connor was going to kill her. She watched two firemen get into the small box and get lifted up towards the roof. She could hear them shouting to Connor.

Connor had never been so embarrassed in his entire life. He watched the firemen get closer and he could see the laughter in the eyes. They would live on this story for weeks, how they'd rescued a naked man from a rooftop. "Are you OK, son?" shouted one of the firemen.

"Yes, just a bit cold, you know."

"We'll soon have you down, don't worry." The rescuers moved closer, and Connor just hoped this nightmare would end very soon. He was helped into the box and it began to move down towards the ground. Connor breathed a sigh of relief.

"Here, sonny, you might need this." The second fireman said, handing him his safety helmet. Connor glared at it. What good was that now? They could have at least given him one of their jackets. All he could do was use the helmet to cover his dignity.

He stepped out onto the pavement and felt himself blushing redder than he'd ever done. The small crowd that had gathered began to applaud and cheer, and he was certain he heard a couple of wolf whistles. This made things worse, all he wanted to do was get back inside the house and find his clothes. Abby came over and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry!" she said.

"You'd better be!" he hissed back. "You have so much to make up to me!" He was about to make a dash for the front door when the lead fireman came over.

"All OK?" he said.

"Yes, look, thank you guys. I'm sorry you had to come out," Connor said.

"All part of the job," The fireman said. "And at least we've got a story to tell everyone!" he laughed, walking away towards the fire engine.

"Come on, Conn. Let's get you inside, everyone's staring," Abby said, linking her arm through his. They walked quickly towards the house. "Oh, nice helmet by the way!" she laughed.

Once inside, Connor relaxed again and could even see the funny side. "You do realise that now I have to get you back," he said. "So watch out."

"I am so sorry," she said. "Get dressed and let me treat you to dinner as an apology."

"Well, it's a start," he said, kissing her. He disappeared upstairs to go and find his clothes, leaving Abby to wander around the house alone. There was something about this place she liked, but didn't know why. She watched Connor walk down the stairs and it hit her. She had felt it earlier too.

"Conn? How much does your mum really want to sell this place?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it must be hard selling the home you grew up in, all the memories and so on. I bet she'd rather keep it in the family?"

"I just think she doesn't want it standing empty and falling into disrepair," Connor said sadly.

"Why don't we move in? We could give her rent money, but it would be ours. We can make this our home." Abby suddenly felt excited. Her head was spinning and her heart pounding. This was taking their relationship to a new level, and six months ago it would have scared the hell out of her. But now, the thought of setting up a proper home with Connor just seemed the most natural thing in the world.

Connor was lost for words. This house had so many wonderful memories for him, and now he was about to create more. He felt a tear trickle down his cheek. Abby took his hand. "You don't have to agree to anything right now." She said. "Think about it, and see what your mum says."

"I don't need to think about it, Abby." He pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her. "Let's do this! Let's make this our place."

As they made their way out towards Abby's car to go and find somewhere for dinner, Connor smiled to himself. He was already thinking about the new chapter in his life that had just started and it felt good. He was also thinking how to get Abby back for making him go onto the roof naked.


End file.
